Dark Super Ninja Turtles
by Linzerj
Summary: Because there are too few stories about Super Turtles and Dark Turtles. Post-Turtles Forever. Mikey just loves to play around with the portal stick, but a blast back to the future and bonding with dark bros makes him want to visit a 'super' dimension...
1. Beginnings

Hey, everyone! Now, if you decided to click on this story, you may feel free to skip the last few parts of this author's note, as it just sort of talks about my inspiration for this story and background information on some Turtles...

_HOWEVER,_ before you begin, you **SHOULD NOTE** that this includes the dark Turtles from _Fast Forward_ and the Super Turtles from the 2k3 episode "_Reality Check_". There are only less than ten dark Turtles stories and only 4 Super Turtles stories, and as a result I feel that a lot of people might know nothing about either team. And, even if you are familiar with them but don't like them or something like that, you **might like to know** that while I did try and make them all as in-character as possible, I did also give them their own unique personalities. So, therefore, I ask you to _please give this story a chance._

With that out of the way, let me just say that you may now feel free to skip over the rest of this note and go straight to the story.

So, first, I'd like to thank a few people: _Moonsetta_, because her Super Turtles story _Super Turtles: Two Bad_ was my initial inspiration to write this; _CrazyNutSquirrel_, whose story _Dark Brothers_ held the inspiration for the interaction between the Dark Turtles and the regular TMNT; and _Prophetella_, who allowed me to use names for some of the Dark Turtles from her story _Legacy of a Scorpion_. I recommend all three stories if you want a Super Turtles or Dark Turtles read.

Now...I want to say that the Super Turtles are NOT the TMNT with superpowers. They have their own personalities, and are therefore different from the original TMNT. If you are unfamiliar witht he Super Turtles, you can look up their backstory on TMNTpedia (a Wikipedia site for TMNT) or you can Google it. But, basically, there's Graviturtle (Leo's counterpart), Griddex (Raph's counterpart), Shellectro (Don's counterpart), and Blobboid (Mike's counterpart).

Next, I want to introduce the Dark Turtles to those who are unfamiliar with them or the _Fast Forward_ series. They were created from DNA stolen from the Turtles when they appeared in 2105 by Sh'Okanabo, a shadow-blob-like alien who enhanced them with the DNA of his own kind. He contacts Darius Dunn, the uncle of Cody Jones, who is the great-grandson of April and Casey, and arranges for him to use the Dark Turtles to destroy the original TMNT gang. They appear in episodes 9, 19, and 23 (_Bad Blood, The Fall of Darius Dunn, _and _DNA Is Thicker Than Water)_.

Now...my inspiration for this story was _Super Turtles: Two Bad_ by _Moonsetta_. She mentions that there are too few Super Turtles stories out there, and in a review, I also note that there are barely any Dark Turtles stories either...and that sparked the idea for this story.

This takes place after _Back to the Sewer_ and after _Turtles Forever_. Basically...Mikey was fooling around with the transdimensional portal stick, and got sucked into 2105. Then...well...he convinces his bros and the Dark Turtles to try and get to the Super Turtles universe. That's...basically all I got. I'm still planning out the rest - however, this IS my first TMNT multi-chapter story...so bear with me, please.

OK...I think that concludes my author's note. If I missed anything you deem important, feel free to let me know. Other than that...enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I own no mutant turtles, be they ninja, super, or dark. All rights go to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Super Ninja Turtles<strong>_

Michelangelo was never really one to follow orders…so, after defeating the Shredder once and for all, he was the one who wanted to learn how to use the transdimensional portal stick. With the help of Donatello, he did manage to figure it out…and it managed to port him into 2105…again.

Of course, when he was ported to 2105, he landed smack in the middle of the Dark Turtles' lair. And, on top of that, he didn't have any of the special gear needed to get around in 2105. So, after a lot of coughing and explaining…his dark counterparts were actually willing to help him out. They managed to get him a breather and other necessary pieces of equipment, and Michelangelo even let Donatello's clone play around with the portal stick.

Though he did have to go back home, visits to the dark Turtles began to become a regular part of Michelangelo's routine. He and the dark clones actually started to bond, becoming more and more like real brothers. Eventually, he even helped them find names. Leonardo's clone became Azureus, a type of poison dart frog, and Raphael's clone became Pumilio. Donatello's clone, wanting to be a bit deviant, took the name of one of the founders of Renaissance art, Masaccio. Michelangelo's clone, however, wanted to take the name of a poison dart frog like his eldest brothers, but was having trouble figuring out what he could be called. Michelangelo pointed out a cool-looking yellowish dart frog with a long, hard-to-pronounce name.

"_Chiasmocleis panamensis,"_ Masaccio pronounced, laughing inside at the way Michelangelo's clone seemed fascinated by the creature.

"Heh, maybe we could shorten it…maybe something like Mensis or Mocleis…" Michelangelo mused. His clone grinned at hearing the latter.

"Mocleis," he said. "I like Mocleis."

Satisfied with their new names, Michelangelo then thought of something that at first sounded…absurd.

"Maybe my bros could come with me and meet you, and see you're not too bad after all…but, like, one at a time. I'm thinking Donny first, and then Leo, and Raph last, but with Donny and Leo, since he's still not quite over the last time we met…"

Azureus and Masaccio were willing enough to try, Azureus wanting a second chance to redeem himself. Pumilio, like Raphael, was the least willing to comply, but Mocleis and Masaccio were able to talk him into it.

So, like Michelangelo said, first Donatello and then Leonardo came with the orange-masked Turtle to meet their dark clones, and to show they weren't so bad after all. Raphael was not at all enthusiastic at the beginning, but in time he came to accept the clones as well…except, they weren't really clones at all, the originals realized. Each had their own personality, similar to their original counterpart but unique at the same time, thanks in part to the way Dunn had treated them.

So, the ninja Turtles and the Dark Turtles bonded, becoming like…brothers. Raphael and Pumilio would pound on punching bags, Michelangelo and Mocleis would try and kill each other's virtual characters in video games, Donatello and Masaccio would work together in the lab, and Leonardo and Azureus would just…talk.

Now, thankfully, Donatello and Masaccio had the coordinates of their home dimensions and times recorded somewhere safe, so they were free to fool around with the transdimensional portal stick. However, the two scientists still had no clue as to where they could be taken, and what types of worlds they might find. Therefore, the two didn't really bother, occasionally opening windows to see what other worlds could possibly be like, or even to check on Turtle Prime and their "Cowabunga Cousins", as Michelangelo called them. Donatello even risked looking in at the alternate future he had once visited, to find that (thankfully) his brothers were alive…and that he had returned to them as well.

When Donatello told his brothers of this, something instantly popped up in Michelangelo's mind.

"Dude, that reminds me!" the orange-banded Turtle exclaimed, jumping up off the couch. "When we were scattered around like that by Drako, I got ported into this universe where we were superheroes!"

Azureus, Pumilio, Mocleis, and Raphael snickered, while Leonardo and Masaccio rolled their eyes. Donatello replied, "Well, Mikey…I don't exactly know the coordinates…"

"I do, though!" Michelangelo said, reaching into a pocket in his belt and pulling out what appeared to be a shell-cell…with a few modifications. Donatello stared.

"Mike, where'd you get _that?_"

"Um…the guy who seemed to be your counterpart, Shellectro, gave it to me. He said it should work across dimensions, so we could keep in touch…and I have been keeping in touch, actually," Michelangelo explained. Masaccio took it and examined the device, his tail twitching slightly.

"…Seems authentic," he muttered, handing it over to Donatello. The purple-banded Turtle nodded.

"Yeah…well, Mike, I suppose we could run some tests…see what we can do," Donatello said, turning with Masaccio to walk back to the lab. Donatello could be heard muttering, "Even though Darius treats you guys like crap, at least he gives you access to all this state-of-the-art technology…"

Less than five days later, Masaccio and Donatello had their brothers gathered in the main area of the dark Turtle's lair, the transdimensional portal stick and Michelangelo's communicator in their hands.

"OK, so we've figured out how to get to Mikey's 'Super Turtle' universe," Donatello explained. "Masaccio and I have the coordinates for our home dimensions should something go wrong, and for whenever we wish to leave…but, just so you guys know, the portal stick _can_ experience technical difficulties when porting too many people, or when it gets new settings. Therefore, it might be best to be on high alert."

Leonardo and Azureus nodded seriously, and Raphael, Michelangelo, Mocleis, and Pumilio nodded as well. Donatello turned to Masaccio and held out the portal stick. After a brief moment of hesitation, Masaccio pushed the button, and a bright light engulfed them all.

~TMNT~DMNT~TMST~

Shellectro frowned at the monitor screen in the Shell of Justice. "Hey, guys, come check this out," he called to his brothers. Graviturtle, Griddex, and Blobboid were there in a matter of seconds.

"What is it, Shellectro?" Graviturtle asked, glaring with a puzzled expression at the screen.

"It…uh, it appears we have a flux of transdimensional particles that just arrived in our dimension," Shellectro explained, frowning as he did so. "Eight…eight life forms… They…they just…appeared…"

"Like Michelangelo did," whispered Blobboid. Griddex narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, great, did Michelangelo come back and bring an overload of guests?" the largest Turtle asked in a growl.

"…They all appear to be…Turtle-like…" Shellectro muttered, tapping at the keys. Graviturtle sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Shellectro, we should go check it out," Graviturtle decided. "If it _is_ Michelangelo and his brothers or friends, then…then we will welcome them and treat them as guests."

"And if not?" Griddex asked.

"…Then we fight," Graviturtle said. Griddex nodded.

"Alright, then, what are we waiting for?" Blobboid asked, a smile forming on his face. "Let's go greet our 'guests'."

* * *

><p>Well, no meeting right now - that'll be in the next chapter, though, don't you worry. ^^<p>

Oh, and by the way: TMNT stands for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (duh); DMNT stands for Dark Mutant Ninja Turtles; and TMST stands for Teenage Mutant Super Turtles.

I do hope this has peaked your interest, though. I've got ideas churning in my mind, and I hope this comes out to be as great as I think it's going to. Thank you very much for just reading this, hope to see you all soon with a new chapter!


	2. Meetings

Well...finally finished this chapter. I actually kind of like it, since I tried to tell it from the 3rd person omniscient point-of-view of one of the Dark Turtles, Masaccio (Donatello's clone). I had fun experimenting with his thoughts. I like him. I think I'm going to be doing him most of all, for some reason...

Anyway...I was honestly thinking about doing a related one-shot series about the time between when Michelangelo decided to blast himself back to the future and when the two groups of Turtles decided to visit Michelangelo's 'Super Turtle' dimension. Basically, it would be TMNT/Dark TMNT bonding. Feel free to leave me your thoughts in a review!

Oh, and also...I have absolutely no idea as to where I'm going with this. ^^; Hehe... though, to be honest, I was thinking of maybe doing a chapter where Splinter's worried about what happened to his sons, and then Darius storming around trying to find his Dark Turtles...maybe porting to the Super Turtle world? Or maybe a mishap with the transdimensional portal stick, where one Turtle from each team (I'm thinking Masaccio, Blobboid, and Raphael) get ported back to the 2k3-verse and lose the portal stick? I don't know...I'm going to put up a poll, though, so you guys can vote on that (please!).

Anyway...sorry to keep you waiting with my rants. I don't own the TMNT, the DMNT, or the TMST! (Heh, that's fun to say...!) On with the show...story...thing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Super Ninja Turtles<strong>_

Masaccio blinked at the new, bright surroundings. Beside him, he heard Donatello give a faint gasp as he tugged the transdimensional portal stick into his own hands to be tucked safely away into his duffel bag. The city they landed in was _huge_, though not quite as big as NYC of 2105.

"Where are we, shell-fer-brains?" the purple-colored Turtle heard Raphael ask Michelangelo. "Is dis da place, Mike, or did ya get us sucked into some other weird dimension?"

"This is it, Raphie!" Michelangelo replied, obvious delight in his voice.

"It looks so…wow," Mocleis whispered, amazed.

"Let's just get this over with already," Pumilio growled. Masaccio heard Leonardo sigh, and next to the blue-banded Turtle, Azureus was glancing around nervously, taking in every detail.

Then, he felt Donatello stiffen next to him, and Masaccio's tail twitched slightly in frustration. "Guys…" the purple-banded Turtle whispered. Then he said a little louder, "Guys, we got company!"

Seven other heads whipped around to face the direction Donatello was looking at, and they were greeted with a sight that even the aliens of 2105 couldn't have prepared them for. Four Turtles that highly resembled the original Turtles were _flying_ straight for them, determined looks on their faces.

Then Michelangelo burst through to stand in front of Donatello and Masaccio. "Hey, dudes! What's up?"

"Michelangelo, what are you _doing?_" Leonardo hissed, but the flying Turtles hesitated a moment at Michelangelo's words. Then one jumped off the Turtle he had been flying with, the one generating electricity, and literally went _splat_ on the pavement…until he reformed into a Turtle. Masaccio blinked in shock – the Turtle was completely made of a plasma-like substance!

"Hey, Michelangelo, how's it going?" the plasma Turtle asked casually, a huge grin on his face. Michelangelo, too, was grinning, even as a large _thud_ came from behind the plasma Turtle.

"Michelangelo, long time no see," the large Turtle growled, sounding remarkably like Raphael and Pumilio. The Turtle who had been using a whip to levitate himself landed next, and shook Michelangelo's hand. The electric Turtle was the last one to land.

"Well, Michelangelo, I really hope this time you're here because you want to be, and not because you got sucked back into our dimension," the electric Turtle said, a small smirk on his face. Michelangelo's grin grew even wider.

"Sparky, I can guarantee you that I am here on my own accord," Michelangelo said. He turned to his brothers. "Guys, these are the Super Turtles I told you about!"

"Yeah, Mike, we can see that," Raphael growled, spinning a sai. "One's a blob, and one generates electricity, and the other one has a whip that lets him fly. …Wait, what's the last one do?"

"I grow and shrink, shell-fer-brains," the largest 'Super Turtle' growled, sounding exactly like Raphael. The red-banded Turtle blinked before smiling.

"I think I might like it here."

* * *

><p>Masaccio gasped. This <em>Shell of Justice<em>, as it was so strangely called by the Super Turtles, was enormous, and had incredible technology. It didn't quite match the standards set by 2105, of course, but it was still pretty impressive.

"…And that's out holographic training area," the electric Turtle was saying. Leo gave an impressed whistle.

"Wow, Shellectro…that's pretty cool. Would you mind if we used it while we're here?"

"Not at all," the whip-using Turtle said, smiling. He started to walk off, beginning to engage in a conversation with Leonardo, beckoning to Azureus to follow. The Dark Turtles leader hesitated before joining his counterparts.

Raphael, Michelangelo, Mocleis, and Pumilio were following the large Turtle and the plasma-like Turtle around the lair, and that left Masaccio with Donatello and the electric Turtle, their counterpart, Shellectro.

In all honesty, Masaccio thought the names were horrible. Shellectro, Graviturtle, Griddex, and Blobboid…yeesh. But then again, they were superheroes, and probably wanted to keep their real identities (if they had any) a secret.

"So…uuh…" Shellectro trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. He was obviously just as awkward in social situations as Donatello was.

"…So, Shellectro, you designed all of this yourself?" Donatello asked. Masaccio's tail twitched as Shellectro grinned widely.

"Actually, yes, I did," he said proudly. "It actually wasn't very hard, though I suppose that's because my powers allow me to redirect and control electrical currents…"

"Oh, yeah, that's something I've been meaning to ask about," Donatello said. "How did you guys get your powers?"

Shellectro frowned, though it was impossible to read his eyes behind his mask. "It…It's a long story, and I'd really rather…not…"

Donatello put a comforting hand on his counterpart's shoulder. "Hey, it's OK," the techno-geek of the group said. "So…that story doesn't have anything to do with why you don't have a Master Splinter…does it?"

Shellectro stiffened, and Masaccio cringed. He could tell this was going to be a sensitive subject.

"It was a while ago," Shellectro whispered. "He…changed sides, and then when Michelangelo came…we truly lost him."

"Oh," Donatello seemed at a loss for words now, so Masaccio decided to try his hand at comfort.

"It's OK," he murmured, putting a clawed hand on Shellectro's other shoulder. "Must be hard, huh?"

"A bit," Shellectro muttered. But then his face brightened slightly, and he turned to face Masaccio. "Hey, you never did say…how did _you_ come to exist?"

Masaccio pulled away, tail lashing violently and face blanching. _Wonderful, the one subject I hoped to avoid,_ he thought. _Maybe it's my karma catching up to me…_

"Well…these idiots–" he lightly elbowed Donatello –"got blasted to the year 2105. There was this alien, Sh'Okanabo, and he got a bit of their DNA. He made clones of them, only he put in bits of his race's DNA, but there's still barely half a dozen differences between our DNA sequences…anyway, he sold us over to the Turtle's biggest enemy of that time, Darius Dunn, and we were forced to work for him."

Shellectro raised a skeptical eye ridge. "Then…how is it you are now friends with them?"

"You know, we're still kind of unclear on how that really happened," Donatello said, scratching the back of his head. Masaccio grinned.

"Yeah…let's just say Michelangelo decided to play around with Donatello's transdimensional portal stick thing and accidentally reappeared in 2105, in the middle of our Lair. We sort of…let him stay. There was about a month of insanity with that Turtle after he first arrived before he got the others to come back and stuff…" Masaccio trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Basically, insanity ensued, but they still didn't pound Mikey into dust," Donatello said, grinning.

"Ah," Shellectro said, not quite sure if he fully understood or not. "Okay, then…"

"Trust me, bro, it's still a bit weird for us too," Donatello said, patting Shellectro's shoulder. Shellectro raised another eye ridge.

"Bro?"

"Well…why not?" Donatello asked, pulling away and shrugging at the same time. "I mean…we are technically related, because of the whole alternate universe thing…"

Shellectro sighed, shaking his head before grinning at the two of them. "Well, come on, then. I've got some things in my lab I think you two are going to like…"


	3. Gaming

Hey guys! Happy (belated) Earth Day! :D Go green, R, R, & R (Reduce, Reuse, and Recycle)...YAAAY EARTH!

Okay, so, anyway...no one voted in the poll on my profile page yet, except for my sister, but that doesn't really count. VOTE, PEOPLE! I know _CrazyNutSquirrel_ wanted a worried Splinter...so go vote for it! ...Please? ...Ah well, I'm gonna do a worried Splinter anyway. :3

Thanks, guys, for all the favorites, alerts, and comments you've given me so far. It makes me feel more...welcome in the TMNT fandom (since I am still relatively new). So, even though I think this chapter counts as a filler, it does have some important points in it...and I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Super Ninja Turtles<strong>_

Blobboid couldn't help but shake his head as he and Griddex watched Raphael pounce on Michelangelo. Declaring it was a 'free-for-all', Mocleis joined the brotherly wrestling match, followed by Pumilio. The plasma-like turtle turned to his brother.

"How long do you think they're gonna be here?"

Griddex sighed. "With our luck? Forever."

"Well, no offense, but I hope not," Graviturtle said. Turning around, the two Super Turtles realized it had been Leonardo who gave the remark, not their own brother. The blue-masked Turtle continued, "We have our own lives to get back to, you know. Master Splinter's probably worried out of his mind."

"Oh yeah," Michelangelo said, managing to detatch himself from the brawl. "I forgot about sensei!"

"Yeah..." Leonardo lost his train of thought as he looked around his youngest brother at Raphael, Pumilio, and Mocleis. "Uhh...what are they doing?"

Michelangelo grinned. "I was just talking about how we should totally become superheroes in our own dimension so we could have our own Shell of Justice, and Raphie just attacked me!"

Leonardo facepalmed at the same time Graviturtle and Azureus did, and Blobboid put a hand over his mouth to hide his grin. Those three were _definitely_ counterparts, no questions about it.

There were suddenly three yelps as Raphael, Pumilio, and Mocleis were thrown in different directions by elecrical sparks. Chuckles of laughter could be heard as Shellectro said, "See? I told you that was a fun way to break up fights."

"Oh, man, if only I had your powers," Masaccio mused, turning to grin evilly at the red and yellow Turtles. The Turtles aforementioned instantly paled and gulped.

"Yeah...if you had his powers, the world would have exploded long ago," Donatello said, shaking his head while still grinning from laughter. The purple Turtle's eyes narrowed, and he smacked his counterpart on the back of the head with his tail. "Hey!"

"If you guys are done fooling around," Azureus growled. Everyone turned to look at him as he continued, "Graviturtle, Leonardo, and I have reached...an agreement."

All attention turned to Graviturtle now, and the leader of the Super Turtles cleared his throat. "Well...we've decided that, since Donatello's portal stick needs to recharge, Leonardo, Azureus, and their brothers can stay here with us until they are able to go home. If they decide to return to our dimension in the future, then they'll be more than welcome to stay with us."

"SWEET!" Blobboid watched as Michelangelo and Mocleis hi-fived - er, hi-threed. "This is going to be _awesome!_"

"Oh man, what have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Griddex asked, facepalming.

"...Your worst nightmare?" Raphael offered, shaking his head at his brother's antics. Pumilio simply sighed as Michelangelo grabbed a startled Blobboid.

"Dude, come on, we are so having a marathon on your gaming system!" the orange-banded Turtle exclaimed. Blobboid mouthed, 'Help me,' to the others as he was dragged mercilessly away by Michelangelo and Mocleis. Griddex turned to Raphael.

"Should I be worried for Blobboid?" he asked. Raphael simply shook his head.

"Probably," Pumilio answered for his counterpart. Griddex watched Blobboid disappear around the next corner, and then shrugged.

"Ah well. Training, anyone?"

* * *

><p>In truth, Blobboid would rather be training.<p>

He had figured it out when Michelangelo had first come to this dimension, but a 'gaming marathon' with the orange-banded turtle confirmed the fact that he was _nuts_. And Mocleis, Michelangelo's clone, was just as crazy. The yellow Turtle with the two-foot-long tounge was capable of mastering any video game in a matter of minutes, not even needing to read the directions (though they did help).

Blobboid had actually never played video games too much. He and his brothers were usually quite busy with trying to keep the city safe, and when they weren't saving the city or training, they often watched to news to catch up on current events. And, when they did have time to play video games, Graviturtle almost never took part. Blobboid often played one-player games, unless Griddex or Shellectro wanted to play, and on those occasions he often lost (especially to Shellectro, though the electric Turtle had an unfair advantage).

Michelangelo and Mocleis had challenged him to an 'epic race' in Mario Kart (the orange-banded Turtle had been delighted to learn this dimension had that game), and Blobboid was currently in third place, trying to get past Mocleis's character, which happened to be Bowser.

Michelangelo, as Yoshi, was _waaay_ far ahead, so far, in fact, that he was on his third lap while everyone else was only on their second. Blobboid urged Koopa Troopa, in his little bullet bike, to go faster to at least _try_ to catch up. Of course, being hit by Princess Peach's little shell thingy put him back in fifth place...

"Ha! So long, suckers!" Michelangelo cheered as he neared the finish line. The little victory music started playing as Yoshi sped across the finish line. Mocleis growled.

"You only got into first because of that lucky shot with the banana," he accused as Bowser crossed in second. Koopa Troopa passed out Mario and came in third as Michelangelo and Mocleis started arguing over who was going to win in the last race.

"I'll beat both of you this time." Blobboid didn't even realize the words had left his mouth until Mocleis and Michelangelo looked over at him, stunned. Then evil grins spread across both their faces, and Blobboid couldn't help but gulp.

"Oh, you're on!" Michelangelo cheered as Mocleis picked the last course.

Blobboid actually grinned, however, at the choice. Rainbow Road was the one road he was the best at (seeing as Shellectro and Griddex had gotten into the habit of seeing who could fall off the most instead of actually racing).

Five minutes later, Blobboid was doing his signature victory dance. All in all, he had tied with Michelangelo _and_ Mocleis for first, but...whatever. He still won.

Mocleis declared a rematch, and both Michelangelo and Blobboid were happy to comply, when Graviturtle flew into the room. One glance at his face, and Blobboid knew the next words that would leave his brother's mouth.

"Come on, guys. We've got trouble."


	4. Contact

Well, this is for you, _CrazyNutSquirrel_! The chapter where Splinter gets all anxious and worried...and where Dunn gets all agitated and tries to find his missing Dark Turtles. Oh, yes, this is turning out to be quite a fun story...and I know exactly what I'm going to do with it now! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Super Ninja Turtles<strong>_

Splinter paced the length of the room yet again, his tail twitching with anxiety. His sons had been missing for three days now, and with no sign of them, it was beginning to _drive him out of his mind_.

Usually, he at least had _some_ idea as to where they might have gone, and half the time they left him a note, telling him not to worry and such. And, if they were captured or in danger, he could usually sense it. Now, he couldn't sense their prescences _anywhere,_ and he had _no clue_ as to where they might be.

He had, of course, noticed the frequent disappearings of his sons in the past month or two, but dismissed it as visits to Casey, April, Leatherhead, Angel, or the dump to get more supplies or parts. However, when his sons went missing, he had asked all of these people, and all said they hadn't seen them either.

Now, their human friends were searching the streets and scouring newspapers for any sign of them. Casey and Angel did frequent patrols, and even managed to ask a few Purple Dragons if they knew the location of the Turtles (in disguise, of course). It had done no good, though, as the Purple Dragons hadn't seen the Turtles either.

Splinter had managed to contact Usagi, but the rabbit samurai had not seen his sons either, though he did promise to keep an eye out for them. The Daimyo had not seen them, and neither had any other being from the Battle Nexus he could contact.

The old Rat sighed, pacing some more. He knew pacing was unhealthy, and that he should be meditating, trying to contact his sons, but he was too worried to focus at the moment. Casey and Angel were patrolling again, but Leatherhead and April were in the Lair, using their technological skills to try and find news of his sons.

"Anything, April, Leatherhead?" Splinter asked, walking over to where the two were working. Leatherhead shook his head, his own tail twitching as well (though it was more from annoyance, as Klunk was currently trying to pounce on it).

"Nothing, I'm afraid, Master Splinter," Leatherhead sighed. "I've searched all news reports for any sightings of bipedal Turtles, but there was nothing. I even managed to gain access to Bishop's files, but he doesn't have them, either."

"I'm getting dead ends, too," April said, typing furiously. "I've contacted Karai, and she also doesn't have the Turtles. In fact, none of her patrols have seen the guys since last week."

Leatherhead looked over her shoulder at her work, and then frowned. "April, are you sure Facebook is a reliable way to get information from Karai?"

April shrugged. "Even if we talked to her face to face, we could never be 100% sure she was telling us the truth, right? ...Besides, it's fun."

Leatherhead sighed, and then arched an eyebrow...er, eyeridge - as a message popped up. "...Farmville? Really?"

April blushed. "Uuh...yeah...Karai and I have a partnership on there. I give her free hay, and she gives me free tractor fuel. We also breed animals sometimes. It's fun! You should get one, Leatherhead!"

The crocidilian stared at April as if she was insane, and then shook his head, going back to his own work. April shrugged and went back to her Facebook as Splinter supressed the urge to facepalm.

The doors to the Lair opened, and Splinter turned to see Angel and Casey walk in. "Casey, Angel, did you find anything?" Splinter asked, worry evident in his voice.

Casey shook his head. "Sorry, Master Splinter. Angel and I looked everywhere...again."

"They're just not here," Angel sighed, plopping down onto the couch to pet Klunk, who had abandoned his attempts to try and pin down both Splinter's and Leatherhead's tails. "We've searched the whole city quite a few times. Even the Foot haven't seen them. Sorry."

Splinter sighed, his heart sinking. He had hoped Leonardo, at least, would begin to leave notes whenever they went out and didn't tell him, but no...nothing. Splinter sometimes wondered if his sons even realized the worry he went through when they didn't leave him a note and went missing for a few days at a time.

With another sigh, Splinter went over to the dojo as Casey questioned April's reasoning behind getting a Farmville, when she could go out to his farm and actually farm. Sitting on a mat, he closed his eyes and tried to meditate.

He felt the real world slip away, and began to search for his sons' spiritual prescences. Donatello's and Michelangelo's were always the hardest to find, as they always had other things on their mind, so Splinter started his search with Leonardo. His oldest son was usually very easy to find, as he was always in tune with the spiritual plane in some way, even when not meditating. Raphael was also generally easy to find, but that was mostly because of the strong aura his spirit gave off.

But, once again, Splinter had no luck in finding their auras. He frowned. What was he doing wrong? Perhaps he was looking in the wrong places...? He concentrated even harder, searching, calling for his sons...trying to find at least Leonardo's prescence...

_Sensei?_ Leonardo's voice cut through his thoughts, and Splinter became delighted.

_Leonardo, my son, where are you?_ Splinter asked, cutting right to the point. The connection was faint, and he didn't know how much time he had to learn everything he needed.

_Sensei...we're...I'm sorry, we're in another dimension...like the other Turtles from a few months ago..._ Leonardo's thoughts began to become hazy. _I'm sorry, sensei...should've told..._

_Leonardo, my son, are you alright?_ Splinter asked, wanting to at least know if his sons were safe.

_We're all...fine...I'm sorry, sensei, I have to go!_ Leonardo's prescence started to slip away. _But we're all fine...be back...as soon as we can...!_

And the connection was lost. Splinter snapped opened his eyes, letting the real world rush back in. He smiled slightly. At least his sons were safe...

* * *

><p>Darius Dunn growled, slamming a fist on the table. "DARN IT!" he shouted, losing all patience. "WHERE ARE THOSE BLASTED PIECES OF GENETIC TRASH?"<p>

By 'blasted pieces of genetic trash', Dunn was, as usual, referring to the Dark Turtles. Now, Dunn wasn't an idiot, mind you. He was very smart, and knew that the clones of the Turtles were quite good for what Sh'Okanabo was able to do, especially Donatello's and Leonardo's clones, but the way those Turtles from a hundred years in the past managed to outsmart him _and_ his clones were just...irritating. Frustrating. _Agitating._

The computer he had been shouting at simply bleeped in response, still coming up with nothing regarding the whereabouts of his Turtles. He growled, and started typing on the computer again.

"Scan all of the world, _and_ all planets possible," he muttered as he typed before clicking 'enter'. The computer started its search, and Dunn sighed, eyes narrowing.

The past month or so, the Dark Turtles had been acting...odd. Of course, they had been acting odd ever since the Turtle ported back to their own time, but still, this was a _new_ type of odd. And now...they had disappeared.

The tracking devices Dunn had installed into their armor were fully functional, last time he checked, and should be sending in a signal _wherever_ they were...but, of course, it was really just the matter of _finding_ the signals that was getting Dunn all worked up.

The computer, once again, came up with nothing, and Dunn's eyes narrowed, a growl forming deep in his throat. "Gah, where could they _be?"_ he snarled, starting to lose all hope.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Why not see if they had managed to escape to another time or dimension? Maybe they decided to actually kill the Turtles in their own time...yes, well, why not try?

"Search _everywhere," _Dunn hissed to himself, typing again. "Yes...every planet, every time, _every dimension possible_. I want those Turtles back!"

Hitting 'enter' for what would hopefully be the last time, Dunn sat back in his chair and grinned evilly. He actually despised the Dark Turtles, and the Dark Turtles despised him right back, but they were still essential to his plans. He could still use them to dispose of Cody, even if the Turtles were now out of reach...even though they cost quite a bit to feed. He always supposed that was where they went when he couldn't find them - out scavenging for more food. Ah well...at least he had the technology to locate the cretains.

The computer suddenly started to _blip_, and Dunn's lips curled into an evil smile. Aah...he had them now. In...another dimension. Dunn frowned. That was puzzling...how on earth did they get there? Hmm...he'd have to look into the matter...later. Now, though...he needed a way to get there and retrieve his Turtles...

Dunn wondered, though, if perhaps the Turtles were there with the Dark Turtles. Perhaps, if he could tap into the blue one's eyepiece (where the tracker was located), he could see what they were seeing. Perhaps he'd get to see them pounding the Turtles into dust...

A few more clicks of the keyboard, and he had a visual. A...very strange, concerning visual.

The blue one and his brothers were fighting, all right, but they were fighting _with_ the Turtles, not against them. And, more concerning, were the _other_ Turtles there, even more powerful than the originals! The strange creatures they were fighting were of no bother to him, however - he was actually kind of hoping a few of them might get squashed or blown to bits.

Still, Dunn's eyes narrowed at the other Turtles. If he could get into that dimension, he could perhaps capture _all_ versions of the Turtles, and use them for his own personal gain...

Dunn immediately turned to the time window in the corner. He had managed to scan and copy one of Cody's blueprints for it, but never bothered to complete the thing. Perhaps, with the proper modifications, it could give him access to this other world... Of course, he'd have to devise a way to get back home, which was going to be...more time consuming than he really wanted. Still, if it would get him what he wanted...

The man smiled, getting to work. It would take time - a week or two minimum, no more than a month - to complete, but hopefully the idiots wouldn't port away or get themselves killed while he constructed his project. Dunn's eyes glittered dangerously. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Well...that was fun (and my longest chapter yet, by the way). Now I get to try and write a fight scene for the next chapter...wish me luck with that! I'm actually stuck between using the Brainstone and the Transmognifier, or the Terrorkinetics. I mean, I at least got to see some of the Terrorkinetics's powers...but I know absolutely nothing about the Brainstone or the Transmognifier. Suggestions, anyone? ...Please?<p>

The poll is still on my profile, by the way. I _think_ I know what I wanna do with this, but I'd still like some more input before I close it up. Thanks, hope you're all enjoying this so far!


	5. Smashing

I was off reading _Toaster_ by 54Viruses, and was inspired...so part of this is born from that story. XD

The first part, though, was hard to write. I'm still horrible with fight scenes, and I have no clue how the Transmognifier and the Brainstone fight, or what their powers are. So most of it is made up on pure spur-of-the-moment whim. ^^; Oh well, hope you guys still enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Super Ninja Turtles<strong>_

Mocleis growled, smashing a spiked club into the side of the Brainstone. Pumilio was on the other side, slashing with his talon knucklers, and Graviturtle and Griddex were punching and throwing and smashing things, too. Donatello's bo staff wasn't doing much damage, but Leonardo's katana barely left a scratch.

The Brainstone managed to knock Mocleis aside for a moment, and the yellow Turtle took this time to glance over at the others. They were fighting off the Transmognifier, which was almost as horrid as the Brainstone. Shellectro's electricity was starting to wear him down, though it was a slow and obviously tiring process for the Super Turtle. Michelangelo's nunchucks weren't making much of an impression, either, and only a few stab marks could be seen where Raphael's sais and Azureus's swords managed to slice. Blobboid was turning into anything he could think of to try and slow the thing down, but, like the Brainstone, only the fact that more than just the Super Turtles were attacking seemed to make him vulnerable. The most damaging of all was probably Masaccio's stone bo staff, much more durable and Donatello's wooden bo.

Mocleis shook his head, and turned back to the Brainstone. His tounge slid out as he gave a slight hiss, and then he leapt onto the Brainstone's back, clubbing him in the head.

At that moment, Pumilio and Griddex managed to punch the Brainstone really hard and where it can really hurt. Donatello and Leonardo were now standing off to the side, and for a moment, Mocleis wondered what they were doing, when Pumilio suddenly called, "Hey, come on, move or get squashed!"

Graviturtle had managed to levitate a large 18-wheeler over, and Mocleis jumped off the stunned Brainstone just as the truck crashed down on his head. For good measure, Pumilio and Griddex threw a few not-used mailboxes and street-lights at the heap in the middle of the street.

"Wow," Leonardo said, obviously impressed. Donatello's eyes were wide, and Graviturtle was grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, now shall we help the others or not?" Pumilio asked with a growl. Looking back over, Mocleis grinned while Griddex responded.

"I don't think they really need our help."

Azureus, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Shellectro had driven the Transmognifier against the side of two buildings. They were now either menacingly twirling their weapons or, in the case of Shellectro, showing off their powers. For a moment, Mocleis wondered where the heck Blobboid and Masaccio were.

Then, Blobboid dropped down in between the Transmognifier and the other Turtles, and, turning a hand into a hammer, knocked the behemoth into one of the buildings. Then, Masaccio leapt out and smashed his bo staff down on the Transmognifier's head. The thing slumped to the ground, defeated.

Donatello walked over to Masaccio and Shellectro and gave them both high-fives - er, high-threes. Leonardo, Azureus, and Graviturtle were talking about how well they had done or something, and Raphael was grinning up at the taller Pumilio and Griddex. Then, Mocleis felt a slap on the back.

"Pretty fun, huh?" Michelangelo asked, grinning. Blobboid was standing behind him, arms crossed, but with a smile on his face. Mocleis grinned, trying to hold his tounge in his mouth (it had this odd tendency to stick out of his mouth when he didn't want it to - stupid Darius Dunn and Sh'Okanabo).

"Oh yeah," Mocleis replied. Turning to Blobboid, he asked, "You do this every day?"

Blobboid shrugged modestly. "In all honesty, it depends on how many bad guys decide they wanna break out of jail that day. Sometimes we're busy as heck, and other times we have up to a week off."

"That sounds...actually, pretty good," Michelangelo said. Turning to Mocleis, he asked, "Hey, wanna have another video game marathon for the rest of the day?"

Blobboud facepalmed, but Mocleis grinned, this time letting his tounge slip out a little bit. "You're on! But don't expect to win this time!"

* * *

><p>Donatello glared at the broken toaster, and then back up at the sheepishly grinning Leonardo. "Why?" the purple-banded Turtle asked his oldest brother. "Tell me: <em>why<em> is it _you_ who _always_ breaks the toaster?"

Leonardo shrugged, and responded, "Well, I dunno - maybe they hate me, and commit suicide to avoid being murdered."

Donatello slapped a hand to his face, muttering about insane brothers and jinxes, and it took all of Raphael's self-control to hold back laughter. The hotheaded Turtle had been living with this for years, and yet it always, _always_ made him want to laugh. Behind him, he heard another small laugh.

"You know, this is actually better than cable," Blobboid said, grinning. Raphael rolled his eyes.

"That is exactly what Mikey would say if he were here," Raphael retorted. Then he blinked. "Hey...where is Mikey?"

Blobboid shrugged. "Hey, I may be his counterpart, but I don't know everything. ...I think he and Mocleis are having another gaming marathon, though. Thank goodness I'm not there - did you know that those can get really boring?"

Raphael chuckled. "You know, I take it back. You aren't exactly like Mikey, if you don't love video games more than life itself."

Blobboid grinned, and Raphael accompanied the plasma Turtle out of the kitchen as Donatello grumbled and Leonardo muttered more apologies. "So...where are your brothers, and the rest of our clones?"

Blobboid shrugged. "Shellectro and Masaccio are back in the lab, I think, and Azureus and Graviturtle are...somewhere. Maybe the training room. I dunno. Anyway - Pumilio and Griddex actually sent me to look for you. They wanted to see if you were up for some sparring."

Raphael's eyes lit up. Sparring? He was always up for sparring. "I'm in, Blobboid," Raphael said with a smirk. "Just lead the way."

* * *

><p>AN: I'll continue on with the sparring round between the three versions of Raph and Blobboid in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter, I plan on trying to bring Darius in, along with a few other surprises...though I still have no idea as to how this is going to turn out. Oh well. Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a comment for me! Laters!


End file.
